You're Here
by Qelinor
Summary: Kunzite after episode 35. Have anyone ever wondered why the mightiest dark lord couldn't handle a bunch of Sailors on his own? The answer may be like this... Mind is a fragile thing.


Warnings: depressing, demented, de-... people, help with some epithets! I wonder how much a reader can make out of that 'stream of consciousness'. The author has all pieces in the mind (whether the author has any mind is another question), but you probably haven't... I hope the credentials will help.  
  
Disclaimer: the usual drill. SM's not mine, neither are the profits.  
  
With gratitude to Ron Howard and Russell Crow for The Beautiful Mind  
  
You're Here  
  
-O shitaishite arimashita  
  
Your emerald eye close, a tear draws its radiant path into the gold of your hair - and your body fades away, dissolves without a trace. As if you've never existed.  
  
Maybe you have never...  
  
Never... No! You are the most real person, you are the only my reality in this world, the only sense of life, the only source of beauty. Even teleport wormholes bloomed sakura for you. Here one pink sweet-scented petal lands on my palm. I want to kiss that proof of your existence which have saved me from sliding into madness. You'd soon be back, ne?  
  
Ah, here you are. I'm all right, as usually.  
  
It was a hard day, even unpleasant, I'd say. Let's go to sleep. Just sleep, and see dreams, and through slumber feel your cozy little warmth at my side.  
  
"Good morning".  
  
What a ridiculous Earthen habit! We do not have morning exactly - just the background energy, seeping from the surface of the planet, rises almost imperceptibly. But you like this rite, so I keep saying 'Good morning' each new workday.  
  
Beryl's summon. Strangely, she hasn't mentioned you. For the best, though. Stay home please, to be on the safe side. It's just a usual briefing, I will be back in no time.  
  
Hi honey! I'm home. No, don't come close until I let the steam off! That bastard! How dared he stay alive while you...  
  
Hey, what's that about? Yeah, by the way, I will search the Silver Crystal alone. That is, without you, and that... queen-assigned twit doesn't count. I don't trust your temper. If you kill the Queen's toy... I'm sorry, I haven't intended to offend you, I try to prevent anything that may trigger the Queen's wrath. She is in a murderous mood as of late.  
  
Yet I can help you with your revenge on Sailor brats. Here your assistance may come handy  
  
The action will run inside a hairdresser's. How do we arrange it... Yes. You wait outside and blast any brat who'll escape. I rely on you. Deal? OK, let's move out.  
  
Quite a spectacular defeat it was! N-no, it's not your fault, there were too many people messing around, and that cursed Prince was a nuisance!  
  
It's not your fault, but Endimion's...  
  
It's not your fault, but Endimion's...  
  
Zoi-chan, com here! Today the last and decisive battle is due to take place, today every piece will fall into place. The royal bed-toy is still out blank and won't bother us. Besides, the fray will be taking place on our grounds. And the task is set straight: off with Sailors. The plan is following: first i open dimensional gate and throw the whole gang there, then you close the portal.  
  
Damnation! How could they! The gate has been closed! Some unknown property of the silver Crystal, probably. Like it will save them!  
  
Zoisato, I know you'd strangled the odango-headed scarecrow dearly. So, have your way with her, while I handle the rest. "Four sailor fukus and their content are spread all over battle site".. Hm, what a lyric mood I'm in!  
  
Sailor Moon is.. still alive. Forgive me, I shouldn't have left you alone to face the silver Crystal! Damn, she's activating it. Zoi, watch out, I'll mend it in a sec! Listen! I throw a boomerang, and in the moment she turns to reflect it you stab her! Quick!  
  
What?!. Why... Pierced by my own weapon. The pain is so sharp, so clear that for a wink it blocks all my senses. But then the reality rushes back at me with doubled distinctness: polar blizzard roar from the surface, electric rustle of my boomerang, ice glow, Sailormoon, still oblivious to what has happened, finishes her sweeping gesture, the bodies of her comrades beside, and I even discern the sparkles of their life, but you... Where are you? I search frantically for your image - the only thing I want to see in the end - I feel it's the end... After all, it is not so bad to die beside the one I love - you looked so happy when you... What?! when you... Merciless memory looms over my mind - Zoi! flowers, a tear... O shitaishite arimashita.  
  
No, no!  
  
"Zoisaito, my soul, where are you?!"  
  
~Oware~  
  
No I haven't been smoking anything and ain't registered in any mental hospital. Maybe that's one grand oversight %)... 


End file.
